


Workplace Visit

by nagayasu



Series: Wolf in Sheepskin [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Missing Your Boyfriend, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, blowjob, under the table oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagayasu/pseuds/nagayasu
Summary: Your boyfriend had been away for almost a month and you were longing for him. You heard that he had returned the day before and decided to surprise him with breakfast and something more.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Series: Wolf in Sheepskin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Workplace Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is written with the idea of Vendetta Leon. This Leon doesn't have the innocent look (but rather a daddy look) compared to the RE2MAKE Leon, but does it matter? Anyway, I hoped you enjoy.

Innocent. That’s what people would say how you looked. You put up a sweet smile once in a while, showing people how harmless you were. Because that’s what you are. Harmless. Never did you say you weren’t naughty. You were all sorts of naughty, like how Amazon has everything from A to Z. And Leon knew it. He knew that despite your mien of morality, you were a minefield of sex explosions. The brunet knew it the moment he met you—your façade of decency didn’t fool him.

Naughty. A perfect word to describe you.

It has been almost a month since you’ve last seen your boyfriend and you missed him a lot. Hunnigan had informed you that Leon had returned to his office since yesterday, so you decided pay him a visit in the morning after, bringing his favourite meal of the day: breakfast.

“Good morning, Miss (y/n)!” the people at the front desk greeted. The employees of DSO are familiar with you and let you in. “Good morning!” you replied with a gleeful smile, waving at them as you passed the security check (which let you in without checking). You went directly to your boyfriend’s office (a private one at that, considering his status at the DSO) and gave two knocks at the door.

“What is it!?” his voice, a little exasperated. The door opened to reveal your figure, carrying a breakfast takeaway. “Is this how you greet me?” you feigned a sad look upon entry.

“(y/n)… baby, what you’re doing here?” Leon ran his fingers through his hair while sorting through his files with his other hand. _How much you wanted to grab a fistful of his hair; to hear him groan erotically_.

“(y/n)” Leon brought you back to the real world, his blue eyes scrutinizing you. “What are you thinking about?” he asked, giving you an unimpressed look but with a small crooked smile which didn’t escape your gaze. The brunet knew what you were thinking of.

You closed the door behind you and walked towards his table, setting the takeaway bag on it as you went behind him. “Hunnigan told me you were back. I missed you” you stated and reached out to massage his shoulders as he remained seated on the chair. You felt his tense muscles loosened up.

“I’m sorry I didn’t immediately come home yesterday. Got loads of report to do—you couldn’t sleep if I’m clacking away on the keyboard” he apologized, taking your left hand to kiss it. You leaned forwards on his back, your lips strategically placed at the tip of his right ear. His slight shivers were felt underneath your touch as you breathed through your mouth, hitting one of his many sensitive spots on his body.

“You know, I’ve been _frustrated_ lately” you pouted, placing yourself in front of him. How Leon knew what you meant; he knew it well. But before he could stop you, you were already kneeling, hands already moving down to his pants. You positioned yourself under his Brobdingnagian table (such classic porn at work scene) and started unzipping his pants.

“Jeez, (y/n)… How much porn have you been watching?” Leon ran his fingers through his hair again; the habitual act of his which becomes one of the sources for your fantasies. His cock was already hardened, writhing for attention.

“Sweetie… I’m at wo—ahh” Leon’s attempt to order you failed the moment you reached out to grab his member. Your boyfriend hissed at you, trying to get you to stop. He knew you all too well that you wouldn’t stop. “(y/n)…s—stop” he bit his lips, trying to stifle his groan when you pinched the head of his dick. Some precum came out from the opening.

“But he doesn’t want to stop” you said with innocent eyes, glancing at his manhood in referral to what you meant.

“Someone’s gonna come by later to take my report” he tried a different approach to get you to stop, which made you scoff in disbelief. “I swear, Leon… It’s like you don’t know me” you rolled your eyes in dismissal. 

“(y/n)!” his voice, desperate—but you knew better. You grabbed his shaft, eliciting a sharp gasp from the brunet. He was glaring daggers at you, none of it was going to stop you anyway. You were going to do something indecent that will result him into thinking about you, even at work.

Your hot tongue flicked on the tip of his cock a few times before enveloping his girth in your mouth. He grabbed the edge of the armrest, trying to regain his composure while the other hand reached out to touch your head.

You love the feeling of his fingers massaging your scalp as you were giving Leon a blowjob. His glare slowly turns into an erotic expression; you knew he was fighting to not make that look earlier on. Leon’s eyes shut as response to the sensation you were giving him. He had finally surrendered to you.

A knocking at the door sent jolts to the both of you. Leon signalled you to stop, which you denied by continuing to suck on his cock. Without any other choice, he moved forward, a little closer to the table to hide you before asking the person to come in.

“Agent Kennedy” a female voice greeted him.

“Agent Barnes” Leon acknowledged.

“I think my report contain certain information you may consider useful to your mission” the lady spoke as you quietly massaged your lover’s base along with his balls. Leon’s hand reached out to give you a tiny smack as a plea to stop, which you responded by twisting your tongue around his tip while sucking down on his shaft.

Leon cleared his throat, curbing his moans of desperation. “This is *coughs* excellent report, Agent Barnes…” Leon stated. He opened his legs a little wider, giving you better access for your blowjob. If he couldn’t stop you, might as well make it comfortable.

“But” you flicked your tongue again when he started his sentence, making him force out a cough once more. “But I think I’ve got all I need. Thank you” you heard the sound of rustling papers, assuming that Leon was passing the file back to her. Her steps halted as she was on her way out of the room.

 _‘Good god, what does she want!?’_ you thought, mouth still stuffed with Leon’s manhood.

“Agent Kennedy!” she called. You could see Leon’s head got up in attention. “Hm?” he responded, trying to limit sentences, worrying he might moan if he talked too much. The man could feel you smile against his shaft, knowing that he’s been tightly wrapped around your finger.

“Is it out of line if I asked you out?” she asked. Hearing this, you began to suck on his whole cock, forcing yourself to engulf him deeper into your mouth and gave Leon a little squeeze on his balls while doing so.

Leon choked and then coughed; you can imagine the concern on Agent Barnes’ face.

“Agent Kennedy…Are—are you okay?” she queried. Your hand began pumping swiftly on his length while licking on his sensitive frenulum. “No!” Leon stiffened. “No… I’m fine” the man then softened and cleared his throat for what to be the nth time.

“Just something caught in my throat” you were impressed by how well Leon was holding his composure. Feeling bad, you slowed down, gently stroking his throbbing cock and licking the dripping precum off his tip.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to go out…” Leon started, rubbing the back of his neck. “I am otherwise… _engaged_ ” he explained as his hand reached out to caress your face. He gave you a quick glance, paired with a soft expression—the very one that made you fall in love with the man.

“I see. Thank you, Agent Kennedy” the footsteps diminished and the door closed. By the time you looked up, Leon was already giving you a rather displeased look.

“If you were going to suck me, might as well finish me” he said, hand already grabbing a fistful of your hair. You gulped, knowing that the tables had turned and Leon had taken the charge.

You continued bobbing your head, sucking on his engorged length that has been denied of release. Your cheeks hollowed at every ascend and filled with his cock upon descend. Leon made you speed up as he was desperate for his release.

You could feel his member was eager for liberation as well since it was getting more difficult to fit Leon in your mouth. Motivated to lovingly welcome your boyfriend, you increased the pace and sucked on him harder. Leon covered his mouth to suppress his moans whilst the other hand is grabbing on the armrest of his chair till his knuckles went white.

His hips bucked upwards, giving you more access to his length. You almost choked on it but held on, knowing how close Leon was. He finally came in your mouth and you made sure that not a single drop was wasted. Leon saw your mouth filled with his essence and was aroused by how erotic it looked. The image of his cum in your mouth will be etched at the back of his mind. You swallowed his seed and wiped your mouth while Leon zipped his pants.

“Naughty” he tutted as you got out from under the table.

“I’ll have punishment readied for you when you get home” Leon told you. A smirk playing on his lips.

“I can’t wait”


End file.
